Siempre te he estado observando
by LScarlet
Summary: Ella siempre había estado mirandole y pensaba que él no la veía, pero él en realidad siempre la estuvo observando. Sticy! Mal summary. Por favor pasen y lean. LEMON para los perver como yo jeje


Hoooooola!

Esta idea se me vino a la cabeza así como así, en plan BUM jaja Y NECESITABA escribirlo porque mi cabeza se lo había imaginado con todo detalle y sería una crueldad no escribirlo.

La pareja esta vez es Lucy y Sting. Disfrutenlo!

Estos personajes le pertenecen al gran Mashima-sama!

* * *

**Siempre te he estado observando**

Caminaba lentamente por la calle, llevaba todo el día en el gremio, mirándole, esperando cualquier movimiento por su parte; pero nada había ocurrido. Sting Eucliffe se había unido a Fairy Tail, junto con Rogue y los demás.

Sting se pasaba el día hablando con Natsu, preguntándole como se había hecho tan fuerte y pidiéndole que pelearan. Era cierto que Sting admiraba al pelorosa pero... tampoco debería de ser para tanto ¿no? Aquel chico que ni siquiera reparaba en ella, le molestaba.

Pero al fin y al cabo era su culpa, por tener aquellos hermosos ojos azules y aquel pero rubio que la volvía loca. Y luego estaba su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa... realmente cada vez que la veía se sentía desvanecer. No era justo. No era nada justo.

Llegó a casa y se dió una ducha muuuy larga y al salir se puso una simple camiseta que le estaba algo holgada y se fue a dormir. Pero aquello no duró mucho, porque algo la despertó.

- RUBIAAAAA!

La nombrada abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con un Sting que acababa de entrar por la ventana, sonriendo.

- Cuantas veces os he dicho a todos que no entreis a mi casa sin mi permiso?! - le lanzó una patada que el chico esquivó agachandose.

La camiseta holgada de Lucy se levantó al dar la patada y Sting desde alli abajo no tenía nada de malas vistas, ella llevaba una bonita y sexy ropa interior de encaje, aquello le puso caliente, muy caliente.

Lucy fue consciente de la mirada del rubio y se abrazó a si misma para taparse todo lo que podía.

- ¡Pervertido! ¿Se puede saber que miras tanto?

- A ti - dijo en un tono serio y horrorosamente sensual, mientras se levantaba con elegancia.

Se acercó a ella de forma lenta, mirandola decidido, haciendo que las mejillas ya sonrojadas anteriormente de la chica, se enrojecieran aún más. Lucy andaba hacia atrás, no veía nada, lo que provocó que se tropezara con un trasto que había en el suelo y cayera. Pero el golpe nunca llegó, porque había sido sujetada por la cintura y Sting la miraba, serio. ¿Que le pasaba?¿Que hacía ahí?

- ¿Que haces aquí? - dijo su voz como un eco de su pensamiento.

- Verte

- He estado todo el día en el gremio, deberías haber tenido suficiente tiempo para verme.

- No lo he tenido, nunca tengo el tiempo suficiente, siento que necesito verte todo el tiempo, lo necesito.

Lucy calló, no sabia que decir, ella sentía exactamente lo mismo, le necesitaba, todo el tiempo. Pero que él se lo dijera a ella... Le parecía irreal.

- No deberías mentirme, nunca me miras. Yo solo quiero que tu me mires pero nunca lo haces.

- No lo entiendes ¿verdad? No creía que tu pudieras llegar a sentir algo por mí, por eso tenía cuidado de que no me vieras cuando te miraba pero yo siempre te he estado observando.

Y dicho esto la besó, ella estaba rígida, pero al poco rato se destensó y le correspondió. Mordió su labio inferior para que ella le diera paso para poder explorar mejor su boca. Sus lenguas bailaron, una junto a la otra.

Él subió lentamente las manos por sus caderas debajo de la camiseta de ella, mientras la rubia le despeinaba el cabello. Gruñeron al unisono cuando tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

Se miraron intensamente y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo pero esta vez no era un beso dulce, esta vez era un beso lleno de pasión. Ambos caminaban hacia la cama, mientras se desvestían poco a poco, pero de forma apresurada.

- Esto... no está... bien, tu... deberías ir a... dormir y yo a... mi casa - dijo Sting entre besos.

- Tienes... razón - respondió ella nada convencida, sabiendo que ni él se creía sus palabras.

- Debería... irme - Sting besaba su cuello.

- De-deberías aahh - Lucy echó su cabeza hacia atrás para que el Eucliffe pudiera acceder mejor a su cuello.

- Pero no... quiero - Sing la miró denuevo a los ojos, si recibía un la más minima duda en el rostro de la chica, se detendría.

- Si te vas, te mato - Lucy le miró con el ceño fruncido y luego le sonrió.

Sting no pudo contenerse más y la besó sonriendo. Pasó sus dedos por la espalda de la Heartphilia para llegar al broche de su sujetador y sintió como el bello de esta se erizaba con su contacto. Sonrió de forma inconsciente. Liberó sus hermosos pechos de aquel sostén y los miró, le parecían muy muy deliciosos, tal vez debería... Y sin previo aviso lamió uno, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y soltara un leve gemido.

- ¿Q-que haces, Sting?

Él levanto la cabeza y le mostró una sonrisa traviesa de medio lado y volvió a bajar la cabeza metiendo uno de los rosados pezones en su boca y succionando mientras con una de las manos masajeaba levemente el otro pecho, la chica empezó a gemir más fuerte. Le encantaba aquel sonido. Música para sus oidos. Con su mano libre fue descendiendo, primero acarició su barriga, luego bajó y tocó su intimidad, pero no paró, siguió y descendió por sus piernas y ella se revolvio contra él, pidiendole que volviera a aquella parte que reclamaba sus caricias. El sonrió y adentró un dedo, ella gimió como respuesta. Lo movió hasta que vió que ya no era suficiente para su rubia, entonces introdujo otro y después otro, haciendo que los gemidos de ella se volvieran más intensos hasta que sintió como ella se venía, y respiraba agitadamente. Sting la miró, era tan hermosa... La besó, una y otra vez hasta que ella se hubo tranquilizado. Entonces Lucy se deshizo de los molestos boxers de él y vió su masculinidad en toda su plenitud. Y entonces se preguntó si aquello cabría dentro de ella, se preguntó si no era demasiado pequeña para él.

- No lo eres - dijo él como si pudiese leerle la mente - eres perfecta.

Ella se sonrojó como respuesta y él se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo por poder ser el primero. La abrazó y le susurró al oido.

- Te amo, Lucy Heartphilia.

Y dicho esto, volvió a tocarla, pero ella apartó su mano (con mucho esfuerzo, eso sí) y el rubio la miró extrañado ¿había dicho algo que no debía?

- Quiero que escuches mi respuesta - él temió lo que vendría, aquello no había sonado bien - Te amo, Sting Eucliffe.

Él dejó de estar tenso y soltó el aire que había estado aguantando desde que ella le separó la mano. Y sonrió, sonrió como un idiota al que acaban de abrirle las puertas hacia la felicidad.

- Me habías asustado, idiota...

Ella rió.

- No te rias de mi...

- No me rio de ti, cariño.

Cariño, aquello sonaba genial saliendo de sus labios. Dios, ella era tan hermosa, era un ángel. Y él tenía la suerte de poder amarla y ser correspondido.

La besó una y otra vez, cada vez de forma más intensa, paseando sus manos por aquel cuerpo delicado, ella se aferraba con sus manos a su espalda mientras gemia un poco, él mordió el lobulo de su oreja y ella hizo un recorrido de besos desde su boca hasta su clavícula.

Él rozó con su virilidad la entrada de su rubia. Cuando ella sintió que ambos no podían esperar más, rogó.

- Por favor, Sting... - le rogó en apenas un susurro Lucy al sentir como los dedos de su rubio tocaban la parte de ella que sentía arder por la anticipación de lo que ocurriría.

- Por favor ¿que? - le sonrió el muchacho.

- ¿Me vas a hacer decirlo? - ella infló sus mofletes y frunció el ceño.

- Quiero oirte decirmelo - con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de ella y le dió un leve beso, que no fue más que un roce, pero suficiente para expresarle su amor.

- Por favor, te necesito dentro de mi, Sting.

Y el nombrado no necesitó más incentivo y de un solo movimiento, rompió la pared de ella. A esta se le escaparon dos lágrimas que Sting se apresuro a lamer, mientras notaba como la chica le apretaba con fuerza la mano y respiraba agitadamente. Poco a poco se fué tranquilizando y el se atrevió a mover lentamente su miembro dentro de ella, en un balanceo suave.

Lucy había sentido mucho dolor, pero aquello se había esfumado y le había dado paso al placer. Sting se movía lento dentro de ella y eso, al poco tiempo, se volvió insuficiente, ella le necesitaba libre, sin que se contuviera. Ella ya estaba bien. Y para hacerle entender esto, rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas y le presionó contra ella.

Sting fue liberado de la correa que le mantenía calmado y embistió con fuerza, haciendo que la rubia gimiera con fuerza diciendo su nombre. Durante un buen tiempo, el chico estuvo embistiendo con fuerza, haciendo que ella se corriera dos veces más y cuando sintió que no podría aguantar más, se volvió más salvaje, introduciendose más fuerte en ella. Colmándola de placer.

Luego, ambos estallaron en un millón de pedazos. Y él cayó encima de ella. Se salió de su interior y se tumbó a su lado.

La Heartphilia apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del Eucliffe y enseguida sintió como él le acariciaba el pelo. Ninguno dijo nada, no lo necesitaban. Acababan de compartir un momento mágico y ambos se amaban. ¿Que más necesitaban decirse? Nada.

Y así, con los dedos de su rubio enredandose en su cabello, Lucy se durmió.

Sting supo en que momento su rubia se había dormido, puesto que su respiración se volvió regular y profunda. Él la amaba, ella le amaba. Y serían felices toda la eternidad. Y con este pensamiento se unió a ella en las redes de Morfeo.

* * *

Buenoooooo ¿Que les parecio?

Quiero decir que esto me salió bastante bien, y que espero que les haya encantado. Eso me haría muy feliz. Eso y tener un Sting para mi *.* O un Natsu (él tambien es lindo), o un Gray... ¿Por qué no existen chicos como los de las series, las peliculas y los libros?! Vida injusta -''

Pues eso! Nos leemos!


End file.
